Psh!! I'm Good
'''Psh!! I'm Good '''is the fifteen episode in Season 6 of The Game (TV series) Wiki. It aired on July 30, 2013. Proviously Photo-Shoot Fresh Next A Swan Song for Rick and Tasha Synopsis Plot Blue asks Malik if Keira is still mad at him and Malik asks if he's really sweating her. He tells Blue that this makes him question passing to him in a game. He says he was with Ciara on Draft Night and that guy was cool. Malik tells him to be that guy. Blue says he just wants to make sure she is good. Malik pretends to get a call from Keira and Blue runs back and asks if she's ok. Malik says he knew he had it bad. Jason is soaking in the tub and Chardonnay asks him why he's doing that at home and not at the facility. He says because he doesn't want them to see him as that old guy. Chardonnay says his body can't take much more. Jason says the season is almost through, he's going to get the championship, and then he'll be done. He says that he's not stopping. Blue knocks on Keira's door and says he wanted to see if she's cool. He asks to come in and she says now's not a good time and there might not ever be a good time. He says he wants to apologize for the Ciara thing. Keira's co-star comes to the door in only a towel and asks if he's good. Blue asks Keira if she's smashing him and she tells him it's none of his business. Blue says 25 years of waiting and she's letting anybody hit it and he didn't even get to take pride in owning it. He calls Malik and says "let's get the putang parade popping." Tasha says she doesn't know how she's supposed to deliver all the baskets for the Saber Appreciation Week. Chardonnay says she'll help her. Keira shows up and tells them that she's quitting the Sunbeams. Tasha says if she had a nickel for every time she quit the Sunbeams she would have $1.25. Chardonnay tells her good for her. Tasha says you cannot run from love and that it will track you down and chase you and beat you down. Keira says she has a new man and she doesn't love Blue. Tasha says she does, especially since he was her first. She says when they see Blue to let him know that he's going to need a new Sunbeam because she's done and he can ask Ciara. Chardonnay goes to deliver a basket to one of the former Sabers and he recites his information for her. She goes inside and sees his place. He says she's there to drop off something for Saber Appreciation Week and asks if she has it. Chardonnay says that she's already handed it to him. She asks if he's studying for an exam and he says that he has a neurological disorder and can't remember stuff for too long. He says it's probably from taking hits week after week, but the League won't release any information. Keira and her co-star boyfriend are making out when she stops him and says she can't do this. She says she's suddenly starving and dying for a sandwich. He says fine and he'll make her one He says he's famous for his grilled cheese. She says no and that she wants a particular sandwich and he can't make it. She says she's sorry, but he should go. He asks if he did something wrong and she says no, it's her. She says goodbye. Blue shows up at the bar and it's dead. Malik says he loves when people doubt him. He takes Blue on a party bus filled with women. They go to a strip club and empty a suitcase full of money on the dancers. They go to a grocery store and shop. Blue and the women end up passed out on the party bus. Jason is eating breakfast and he tells Chardonnay she came in late last night. She says she was helping Tasha deliver baskets. She asks Jason if he remembers Alan Johnson. She tells him that he doesn't remember Jason and that he's been hit too many times and doesn't remember anything. She says after seeing what football has done to him, she can't let that happen to Jason. Jason says he's old. Chardonnay says Kelly might have sat around while he got knocked around and injected himself with poison, but she's isn't going to do that. She tells him if he's going to continue to play, he's going to do it without her. He tells her that she doesn't want him to choose between her and football. Keira knocks on Blue's door and says the co-star wasn't worthy of her PB&J and she only wants Blue. She says if Blue doesn't feel the same way as she does it's cool. She just wanted to be honest about her feelings. He says what if he feels the same way. Women come out of the bedroom in their underwear and Keira says wow and gets ready to walk out. He says she's not leaving, because they will just continue to do the same thing over again. He says he wants her whip to be his whip and he's not backing down. Keira says no more running away, take his time, and get it out of his system, because tomorrow he belongs to her. Chardonnay is walking out with her bags and leaves her keys on the table. Jason sits on the couch and watches. Blue knocks on Keira's door with a sandwich and says he didn't need a day to get it out of his system. Tasha opens her door to find Chardonnay with her bags and hugs her. Cast Main * Hosea Chanchez as Malik Wright * Wendy Raquel Robinson as Tasha Mack * Coby Bell as Jason Pitts * Brandy Norwood as Chardonnay Pitts * Jay Ellis as Bryce Westbrook * Lauren London as Keira Whitaker Recurring * Katlynn Simone as Brittany Pitts * Jigga as Bibs * Sean Michael Moreno as Hot Sauce * LaMonica Garrett as Luke Rogers Guest * Jeff Chase as Allen Johnson * Jordan Rios as Rodriguez